The Autumn Queen
by Bex47
Summary: Alicia Florick has held a secret her whole life long. She was born to be a Fae Queen of one of the most prestigious Courts. Now, war threatens and she must return to the Autumn Court, leaving her human life behind. While there, she will find the answer to questions she wasn’t asking. After all, isn’t Will the answer to all her questions?
1. 1

Alicia Florrick was a woman on a mission. She knew damn well that this wasn't going to end well. After all, what kind of bitch destroys an old friend and mentor's marriage? Well, that wasn't really the concern of the day._ Diane would do the same to me if it meant winning_. Taking a calming breath, Alicia steeled her resolve and entered the courtroom. This wasn't her first betrayal today, after all.

Later, as her cheek recovered from her deserved price, Alicia walked and walked for a long time. With every well timed, measured step she let go of her façade. Slowly, the crimson mark faded and a hint of glitter graced her skin, almost as though she were a teenager at college once more. The signs of age faded, her ears developed a slight point, hidden by her hair. A flick of the wrist ensured no attention came to her. She breathed, relieved to be in her own, true skin. The air shimmered in front of her, as she stepped through with entitlement and confidence. The world around her drifted away, replaced by the land she had grown to love so many years before. A land filled with a forest of eternal fall. _Home at last._ She looked around at the Fae who were busy attending to their needs, the market within the forest a convenient place to sell and purchase one's wares. She strode through, feeling rather than noticing the stares and the whispers. Others were more confident and cried her name in recognition and pleasure. Aliciera Cavanaugh, Queen of the Autumn Court, was beloved and feared in equal measure. Here, there was no Peter Florrick, no husband who had spurned her. Her children would likely not be welcomed here, their blood too diluted. Aliciera did not wish their presence here. As a halfling herself, she knew all too well what the Fae felt about her human mother and her brother who had no Quality. In fact, it was incredible that Aliciera had the Quality of magic that she did, considering.

No, the Autumn Court was not an appropriate setting for her children. The Queen stepped in her wooden palace, created within the centre of mighty Oaks, their branches covered in gold and bronze leaves providing shade. Now dressed in her deep golden brown regal attire, as if by thought alone, the Queen day upon her rose-gold throne.

"Come." Even her voice was altered by the glamour dropping. Her voice became sweeter, but filled with thorns none the less. The command in her tone was unmissable. She was not a lawyer here; she was judge, jury and executioner and she would not be mistaken for otherwise in her Court. The male she beckoned resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Gods knew that wouldn't end well.

"Yes majesty?" His sultry voice made Aliciera's skin crawl, though she showed no sign. If Peter had a Faerie counterpart, it would be this male, Connor Ferrer. He was attractive by any standards, he could pass for a tall, fair human, bar his starling molten silver eyes. Connor was considered quite the catch in their circles, particularly in his role as prince. Being the only one of Aliciera's distant cousins that lived permanently in Court had its advantages after all.

"Tell me everything." The day was spent relieving every aspect of the year that Aliciera had been away. Thankfully, since Oberon's revolution, The Autumn Court had been peaceful and easily managed. Aliciera barely had to spend any time there. She left the Court that evening in as much as the same state as she entered.

Reintroducing her glamour and changing back to her human clothes was always uncomfortable, much like wearing a costume. Sadly it was a necessity. Only her mother and Owen knew the truth. Only they would be safe. Thankfully, her role as Queen only meant returning once in a while. Her Court mainly ran itself these days, and with the long lifespan of the Fae, emergencies were a rarity.

Brrrrriiiiinnnggggg. Alicia gave a wry smile. She liked the emergencies in the human world though. She wasn't old enough in Fae years to feel jaded yet by human life. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hi Grace, how is your dad's?"

"It's good Mom, I'll be home soon!"

"Great, I've missed you! See you soon."

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too."

Alicia continued the short journey with a spring in her step. Everything was no doubt going to work out just fine. In the meantime, she stepped into the apartment she adored and poured a glass of her favourite red. Her Fae senses lulled over the more subtle scents that a human nose just wouldn't notice. Wine was a forever favourite amongst the Fae and every noble had their own private stash with a collection of aged wine.

The door opened and Zach's scent drifted through. Alicia smiled as her handsome son walked through the door, suitcase in one hand and his wife in the other. Internally she winced. As she greeted the newlyweds she reflected that it wasn't really Hannah she had the problem with, though she certainly didn't approve. They left her to settle in and Alicia cattily wondered whether she should have traded Zach's old single bed for a double, or whether she should have put up the centrefold of an old magazine that she found under the bed. She smiled at the thought as Owen walked in.

"It's like Grand Central here today!" She commented as Owen kissed her cheek.

"You know you love it sis!" Alicia chuckled as Grace returned home. Briefly she considered Jason. Would he walk through that door? Likely not. The thought depressed her as she spent time with the people she loved the most. If there was one thing about human life that she knew, it was to make the most of every moment.

Dinner was a quiet affair. It tended to be these days with all the past swirling around them, almost visible in their tension. _If only they could see how such things are addressed at Court._ _They would understand_. The thought was a malicious one, an unnecessary one. She would never wish that fate upon her children.

"What was that?!" Alicia looked where Grace pointed, her exclamation cutting through the same tension. There was nothing at the window.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The knocking at the door was just as sudden. Alicia, feeling uncomfortable by the strangeness, went to the door, Grace following somewhat nervously. The heavy door swung at Alicia's touch and Connor pushed past her, unglamoured and injured. The Fae collapsed to his knees in the living room, her family gathered round.

"You need to return home now."

"Mom, who is that?"

"Alicia, what is going on?"

"Those ear modifications are great!"

"Mom, he's bleeding!"

Alicia felt her two worlds, her two sides, collide like lightening. For a moment she froze, unsure what to do. She sorted her priorities and fetched her first aid kit.

"Out." Her order directed at her children and daughter-in-law. The terseness in her tone sent them fleeing to their respective rooms, despite their grown up ages. Certain they were safe, she turned her whispers to Connor, as she assessed his wounds.

"What happened?" Two slashes, 10 centimetres long at least, ran down his arms. A nick on his neck, casually close to an artery.

"I cut myself shaving, what the fuck do you think?!" Connor's quiet anger caused Alicia's eyes to flash their own unnatural gold. Connor bowed his head before his monarch and breathed deep as she cleaned and dressed his injuries. "There was an attack. The Spring Court, I think. The arrows match others that were made there. A lot of injuries, but no fatalities. They were simply testing our resolve in your absence."

Having completed the task at hand, Alicia stood and paced. The courts tested the resolve of each other from time to time, making sure the treaties of old held true. The minor courts were forever at war because of it. Generally the major Courts were more patient, more reluctant. A war amidst the major Courts would begin a full Fae war. Either way, it would mean an extended stay in Faerie, something Alicia in her 20 year tenure as Queen had not had to do before. It would mean leaving her human life behind for a time. She glanced at her brother, his soft eyes filled with pained understanding. Owen has always, wrongly, felt guilty for being born without Fae Quality. If he could have become King, their lives would have been far simpler. Alicia sighed and nodded. Which left one final job.

She sent Connor away and called her children and Hannah into the room. Quickly, quietly and sensitively she cast her magic, her Quality, and erased the last half hour from their minds, placing a false recollection of an emergency abroad involving a cousin. An explanation of an extended time away. As they slept, her kissed her children goodbye, wrote a letter resigning from Florrick, Lockhart and Associates and left her human life behind.

Crystalline tears fell from her eyes, and as they hit the soil outside her building, blood red flowers began to bloom. After all, a Faerie War could last a hundred years with ease, and this may be the last time she saw her children again.


	2. 2

Queen of Autumn

Chapter 2

"I am sorry you had to leave your children, Aliciera." Connor's voice rang with sincerity as they waiting in the conference room of the Autumn palace. Of course, the Fae are incapable of lying, but Aliciera knew well that they could misdirect better than the toughest of Chicago lawyers. Probably better than even Will.

The casual thought broke her heart a little more as she tried to concentrate on a response. The pain took her breath away, even a year later, so she let the silence stand. Her face gave none of her pain away , and Connor did not know her well enough to tell the difference. No one in Faerie knew their Queen that well. Aliciera steeled herself to accept that pain as her new reality. If not for Will, then for her children.

"I know you did the best you could Connor." She put on her famous fake smile for his benefit. At that moment, three more Fae entered and with a nod of Aliciera's head, they were seated.

Aliciera looked at her council. First there was General Fyre. The General was once part of her Father's council and served him well. The General served Aliciera better. She was tall and proud, her polished ebony skin barely covered, shining armour covering only her most vulnerable and intimate parts. Most Fae were comfortable within their own skin and nudity was much a part of Court life as breathing. Clothes were a statement, art or a necessity for visiting other Courts. The General was still a woman to be feared and had fought in every major war of the millennium, both human and Faerie.

The second was a male Fae by the name of Jeremiah. Humans referred to Jeremiah's kind as trolls, with their tusks and green skin. Humans underestimated them. Jeremiah was fiercely clever and fiercely talented in his role as Court Scholar. Very little occurred without his knowledge and approval at Court. Aliciera had discovered him hiding in the human realm, banished from his own Court for fraudulent charges. His loyalty was without question.

The final member of this trio was Rochelle Smith. She was an inconsistency with the Faerie way of life. Each Court was granted permission to save a human life every century, to aid the Court in some way. Aliciera had chosen to save Rochelle a decade earlier when she was prepared to sacrifice herself to save her lover's life. The process was a complex one, involving the use of oracles and finding a Fae that could pause time long enough to give the person a choice in their final seconds. Then another Fae was required to create a Gollum, a double of the person to die in their place. Fae with those specific Qualities were a rarity in and of themselves, so humans saved we're even more of a rarity and very expensive decisions. Rochelle, whilst human, had some long-forgotten Quality that made her indispensable to her Court. She could see the heart of someone and understand their motivations almost instantly, though the rest of the Court believed her to be a madam of poisons. Saving Rochelle had been one the first choices Aliciera had made as Queen, almost 20 years ago.

If she had not saved Rochelle, perhaps she could have saved Will. That same pain ached once more. She was only brought back by Connor's subtle attempt at clearing his throat. Shame the Fae aren't great at subtlety. She nodded wryly in her cousin's direction.

"Let us begin. Yesterday evening, our borders were attacked but because of the quick and decisive action made by this council, they were thwarted. What information has come to light in the hours since?"

Fyre was the first to share her information.

"We have had scouts scouring the area where the attackers hid. Spring-made arrows were found there, but not of the highest quality the Court could utilise. That would indicate that the royals were not responsible. Of course, that could be a misdirection. There is no other viable evidence, and the attackers retreated before we could capture any. It would appear they either suffered no fatalities or they took their dead with them." Aliciera tapped against the solid table, contemplating.

"That is odd. To attack and retreat that quickly? Why?"

The council appeared to have no answers. Aliciera looked to Rochelle.

"I couldn't say my Queen. The attackers were following orders, they had no true desire to be there nor any motivation beyond keeping their employment." Aliciera ribbed her forehead.

"Then we must summon representatives of the Spring Court to explain their knowledge." Connor's idea was truly the only feasible solution. Aliciera acquiesced and added

"We will need to investigate further. Who do we have available?" The council discussed amounts themselves and Jeremiah agreed to identify an appropriate spy. The cloak and dagger crap made Alicia yearn for the simplicity of human law over the dramatics of Court life. She dismissed her council and glided from the room to her personal office. Her natural brown dress was in the medieval style, still a popularity in Faerie. The corset cut into her skin, but she welcomed the distraction. Her fingers found the photograph on her desk of Zach and Grace. The Court knew they existed, had even celebrated for a fortnight at the time of their births, but neither would truely be accepted here. Despite the changing times, the Fae saw humans as an entertainment at best and breeding stock, food or slaves at worst. Neither Zach nor Grace had shown enough Quality to protect themselves here. She wondered what they were doing. Zach would likely be on a plane to Paris soon, Grace with Peter. Her heart broke a little more.

A delicate knock on the door distracted Aliciera.

"Come in." Rochelle closed the door behind her and sat down at the desk.

"I thought I'd check in on you Alicia, the last 24 hours have been… difficult." Aliciera smiled. Rochelle was quite possibly the closest she had to a friend here. As such, she was allowed certain privileges, such as using her human name.

"You tell me."

Rochelle considered for a moment, and Aliciera could swear that she felt Rochelle's green eyes piercing her soul and poking around in her heart.

"I see your pain. I see your distance. But none of it is new, but not yet old. Something to do with a will? Did someone you love die?" Aliciera chose not too answer and dismissed Rochelle. Even the usually clear sighted human couldn't see the truth buried under the hurt. She turned to the paperwork that had been neglected since last she was here and began to read about the trade negotiations between the elves and the trolls. Finally, something she could help with.

Before she knew it, the hour grew late and Connor came to escort her to dinner. "An envoy from the Spring Court has come to discuss recent events, my Queen."

"Great." Exactly what she wanted to do with her evening. "I'll meet them in the throne room. I doubt they'll be staying for dinner." Connor smirked and left her to march towards her throne, the seat of her power.

The room itself was plain compared to other Courts. Autumn was known for its austerity. The branches twisted and turned to form strong walls that let in natural light. Her throne though was the opposite of austere, made of thousands of gold plated leaves it stood at 10 metres tall. It was quite a work of art, if a little ostentatious. She settled herself comfortably upon the seat, crossing her ankles, back straight, hands on her lap. She took a moment to reflect and remember her years gone by.

_"Daddy! Look at me Daddy!" Her father smiled at her warmly, enjoying watching his child climb the walls, connecting with her roots here in Autumn. Children were rare in Faerie. Alicia and Owen were the first children born in over a century and a half. Here he could permit them to be free. To a degree._

_"Aliciera, come here!" She came eagerly into her father's arms, he placed her upon the throne. "One day, my darling, you will be Queen of our great Court. You will reign with love for your people and a willingness to do whatever was necessary. He stroked her face, one that had no idea what was in store. _

Taking a deep breath, Aliciera returned to the present. The Throne room began to fill with Court members. Aliciera smiled. Every night there was a revelry, a celebration of life and opportunities to make the wrong decisions. The nobles bowed low to her as they entered. Wait staff handed out drinks and canapés. Rochelle touched none of it and rolled her eyes at Aliciera. All of the food and drink would have severe hallucinogenic effects on a human. Too much and they would have a heart attack. The Queen chuckled. "The envoy is waiting for his introduction. 30 seconds." Connor appeared and whispered, surprising Aliciera a little. She waved her fingers at him and nodded slightly.

"The Envoy of Spring." A simple enough introduction. At the other end of room, she caught a glimpse of dark hair and rounded ears. Human. Probably the latest Spring save. His Quality could be dangerous. Aliciera filed that possibility in her mind. The Court began to divide creating a path to her, some interested in the new visitor, others interested in the Queen's reaction. Most were interested in debauchery and continued to laugh and flirt and manipulate. Aliciera was glad because she felt as though her air had been stolen. The world froze. Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart beat faster and faster.

The Spring envoy was Will Gardner. Aliciera's nails dug into her throne.

Watching with careful eyes. Rochelle smiled thoughtfully.


	3. 3

Queen of Autumn Chapter 3

Will was exactly how Alicia remembered him, brown eyes sparkled with mischief and determination. His true thoughts and feelings inscrutable. She forced herself to remember that whilst they were better, he probably hadn't forgiven her betrayal. Her mind whizzed and whirred. Her human half desperate to fall into his arms, her Faerie half reminding her to behave in a manner befitting her station and to consider the needs of her people first. Then her Faerie self caught his woody masculine scent and wanted the same as her human self, but a bit dirtier.

Will bowed and murmured the appropriate greetings for an envoy. When had he learnt the Courtly skills? He expertly waved off the offers of refreshments, clearly schooled in losing human manners amongst the Fae. Every thank you constituted an agreement for a favour. Another subtle danger in Faerie. His presence terrified her. She couldn't speak. She was unaware of Connor relating the words she should have been speaking. Her nobles suddenly more aware of the irregularity. She had to do something. **_Now Alicia, now. _**Her father's voice boomed in her mind, shaking her from her shock.

"Come now Envoy, join me for supper, so as not to bore my darlings." The words felt connived, false to her ears. Will have his half smirk, understanding and playing along.

"Your Majesty is most kind."

Her Court smirked, thinking their Queen was playing cat and mouse with the human. Would she make him high? Would she glamour him? Would she use him for her pleasure?

Aliciera left the throne room, trusting Will to follow. Knowing that Connor most certainly would. What the hell was she going to do with Connor? She had to think fast. There was no way Connor was going to leave her alone with Will long enough to have an honest conversation.

She entered the smallest of the three dining rooms. This one could seat 50 comfortably. Aliciera seated herself at the head of the table. Connor seated himself to her left and Will to her right. Aliciera nodded to the waiting staff and took a subtle breath. She was as ready as possible. She turned to Will.

"So, Envoy, you are aware of our… situation?" The staff placed the meal, a Faerie salad and chimera meat. Will kept his eyes on Aliciera, not bothering to pick up the knife and fork.

"Yes. We understand there is some concern that the Spring Court had involvement. The King has sent me to tell you that it wasn't him." Will shrugged, the same way she had seen him do a thousand times before. More to the point, she knew that he had his negotiation face on. She studied his face, letting the silence build for a moment. She glanced at Connor and mouthed "investigate". Connor blinked, sighed, took his plate and left the room. Within moments, Rochelle entered, presumably at Connor's order. Slowly, deliberately, Rochelle tugged at her pockets and pulled out her IPhone, placing her earbuds in her ears. Fairly quickly the loud sounds of some random rock band came through. Aliciera rolled her eyes at Will.

"Subtle, isn't she?" Will smiled

"Yes, very." Aliciera looked at Will, memorising the healthy glow, his clear eyes. She was filled with nostalgia for their past. "I've missed you Will. There was so much left unsaid, and I regretted every lost moment." Will could hear the wistfulness, the honesty in her voice. Will leant forward, letting his hand brush over hers briefly.

"If I'm letting you lot talk without listening, you gotta keep it PG." Rochelle said loudly, breaking the moment. Will laughed, that soft, oh-so-sexy laugh.

"I've missed you too Alicia. One day, maybe we'll finally get our timing right. I'm a bit surprised though. I never even considered you were one of the Fae." Aliciera laughed. Never could she have ever imagined this conversation taking place.

"You didn't believe in the Fae. You couldn't have."

"Well, no that's true. But even after everything I went through I didn't realise. The thought should have occurred to me."

"You're off your game." They laughed together, feeling like old times were here again, despite the vastly different surroundings and Aliciera's youthful face. "Why do you think you should have guessed?"

"You've aged exceptionally well."

"Maybe I moisturise?"

"You hate lying, it makes you incredibly uncomfortable. I'm guessing you can only lie because your mom is human?" She shrugged in response. It was an odd quirk, but in her full Fae form she wasn't capable of lying directly.

Will paused a moment before suggesting the next idea.

"You couldn't admit you had fallen in love with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm overwhelmingly human."

"So is Peter." A delicate shrug that didn't match a racing heart.

"I'm yours and you are mine. I'm your mate and that's a damn dangerous position in Faerie"

Alicia rose from her seat, intending to walk away, but walked around the vast table instead. Mates, or soulmates as they were known in the human realm, were incredibly rare. A Fae would recognise their mate by scent, a scent that would haunt them day and night. It would urge them to bond with their mate, sleep with them and bind themselves for eternity. Aliciera's human blood meant she could ignore such a call.

She completed the final steps of her lap around the table and was seated again.

"You're wrong Will."

"In what way am I wrong?"

"Being mine would be fatal. I'm pleased that you are alive, but you need to go now." She waved him off, being clear in her dismissal. Will smiled, stood and bowed appropriately before turning his back.

Later, as dinner was finished, Aliciera turned to Rochelle.

"I didn't ask him a damn thing about the Spring Court." Rochelle held back her laughter.

"Oh shit. Want me to call him back tomorrow."

The elegant Queen responded by groaning with her head in her hands. She motioned for more wine to be brought forward.

What the hell was she going to do? Then it occurred to her, Will had distracted her deliberately. He'd done it a thousand times before. Well, two could play at that game.

Aliciera bade goodnight to her friend and began to plot for the following day. Will Gardner absolutely would not catch her out again.


End file.
